the first turnaboot
by icantyping
Summary: in honor of reaching the day the phoenix wright timeline begins a rewrite of the first case in an alternate universe


Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

august 3rd 2016

miles edgeworth was a defense attorney and he was getting ready for his first case ever

"here edgeworth have some coffee" said edgeworths boss diego armando "good job taking a murder for your first case"

edgeworths client was a famous artist named laurice deauxnim who was on trial because one of laurices famous masterpieces had been used to kill his girlfriend

"its aboot time for the trial of laurice deauxnim" said canada judge

"um kind of decisive evidence sort of decisive witness" said the prosecution "the prosecution is ready" the prosecutor was manfred von karma and he was bald

"woah im facing manfred von karma in my first case" said edgeworth

"dont worry edgeworth von karma is a pushover" said diego armando "ever since your dad beat manfred von karma fifteen years ago von karma lost all his hair and never won a case again"

"its aboot time for your opening statement" said canada judge

"the victim was the girlfriend of famous artist laurice deauxnim and she died from being hit by the thinker whch is the most famous of laurice deauxnims masterpieces" said von karma

"is the defense ready" asked canada judge

"the defense is ready" said edgeworth

"well mr edgeworth sense this is your first trial I will give you a test" said canada judge "what was the name of the victim"

"the victims name was cinder block" said edgeworth

"they weren't a victim of unfortunate naming mr edgeworth" said canada judge "stop joking around"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "yes they were" and he presented a bunch of profiles

"I have here the profiles of a bunch of people living in canadafornia" said edgeworth "this guy is named winston payne and this other guy is named jack hammer and will powers and this defense attorney is named justice"

"so you see EVERYBODY here is a victim of unfortunate naming" shouted edgeworth "and that is the true motive for cinder blocks murder"

"OBJECTION" shrieked von karma in a high pitched squeal but every one ignored him

"and therefore" said edgeworth "since this guy is named frank sahwitt he must have seen the crime which means WE HAVE A WITNESS"

"i see" gasped canada judge "prosecutor von karma please call frank sahwitt to testify"

"my name is frank sawhitt and I saw it" said the witness

I went to visit the famous laurice deauxnim art gallery

I saw a woman… not moving… dead!

She had been killed by the thinker

There was a masked man at the crime scene

There was a blackout

So I went to a payphone and called the police

"what is this aboot a masked man" said canada judge

"according to detective gant laurice deauxnim received a calling card from maskdemasque" said von karma "mask demasque got caught in the act of stealing the thinker so he killed cinder block"

"the prosecution claims laurice deauxnim is mask demasque so his motive for murder was to steal the thinker" said von karma

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "except that laurice deauxnim made the thinker why would he need to steal it therefore he cannot be mask demasque"

"OBJECTION" squealed von karma "we know for a fact laurice deauxnim is mas demasque. While you and wright enjoyed that class trail so much you became lawyers laurice enjoyed stealing your lunch money so much he became the phantom thief mask demasque"

"yes it seems only laurice deauxnim could have killed cinder block" said canada judge

"OBJECTION" shouted miles edgeworth

"you think someone else could be the killer" asked von karma

"not only that but we were already told who the killer was you fool" said edgeworth

"what" winced von karma in pain

"recall mr sawhitts testimony" said edgeworth "he said he saw cinder block get killed BY THE THINKER"

"therefore the only person who could have murdered cinder block and be the true culprit" said edgeworth "the killer was THE THINKER"

"hmm" said canada judge "in that case we will have to have the thinker testify"

then the thinker got put on the witness stand

"witness please state your name and occupation" said von karma

"shelly de thinker" said the thinker

"shelly de thinker according to mr sawhitts testimony he saw a masked man at the crime scene" said edgeworth "he thought it was mask demasque but it was actually you wasnt it? after all an assassin would have a mask too"

"that is correct" said shelly de thinker "my target was cinder block I think"

"who hired you to kill cinder block" asked von karma

"my clients name was laurice deauxnim" said shelly de thinker "he called me from his art gallery"

"OBJECTION" shouted miles edgeworth "there was a blackout"

"oh" said shelly de thinker "then I guess he called me from a payphone"

"oh no" said von karma

"oh yes" said edgeworth "frank sawhitt admitted to using the payphone but he wasn't callin the police. HE WAS HIRING DE THINKER"

"FRANK SAWHITT" shouted miles edgeworth "you were de thinkers real client and you hired him to kill cinder block"

"GAAH" screamed frank sawhitt "fine I admit it"

"EDGEWORTH" screamed von karma and he banged his head against the wall "why can I never win anymore"

"its aboot time for the verdict" said canada judge "laurice deauxnim is NOT GUILTY"

THE END


End file.
